Sea Templars
The Sea Templar is the European Deadly, the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the team member of The Virtues Knighthood and one of twenty Peacekeeper Teams. A team of aquatic Templars defend the holy seas from the evil forces of the Brotherhood of Chaos, the sea marauders, and the Sharukan Kingdom. Origins The Early Days Marko Ferrumcetos was a member of the Order of the Heavenly Seas who fought against the heathens known as the Sharukans in the Battle of Salomon Bay. After the battle with victory, Marko resided to his post to protect the kingdom and remained to defend the port as well the people for his good deeds. Then, he was called by the Church for his new mission from beyond the seas. The Holy Crusade of the Sea Marko met his group of eight fellow Aquatoid Templars at the docks with introduction and they were set sail to the sea to east. Their task was to find and recover the Grand Cross of the Sea after the cargo ship was struck by a severe storm overnight and sank to the bottom of the seas. Their ship was accompanied by friendly crusaders along to ensure of their safe journey but they already have faith on their side so they don't have to worry as they've surpassed the heavy storm. Where to find the holy cross of the seas is impossible to tell but their speculation about the location might be at the Sharukan's territory or worse, the cult from the Brotherhood of Chaos. After surpassing the storm and reached their destination at the Neptunos Seas, Marko and his fellow Templars are now begin to search the holy cross. Cleansing the Sea from Evil Marko and his fellow Templars searched the surface and found some traces from the sunken cargo ship, drifting above on seabed. As they've reached the source of the cargo ship, the Sea Templars dives down into the bottom of the seas to find further for the ship's location and they found it at the deep under the water but there were no any sign of the holy cross but the only find is there an evil cultist temple nearby as they heard the evil chanting to the Chaos God of Water, Aquaos, as well the scream from the poor victim. Marko and his fellow Templars raided the cult's temple and saved the victim before she was sacrificed and then fought the cultists. During the battle, they were aided by Lemnos and the Aqua Scavengers and the Templars fought along side with their unexpected allies and defeated the cultists as they were all slain by justice and they've captured the cult leaders. After they've interrogated the cult leader, the Templars and the Scavengers teamed up to find the Grand Cross of the Sea as they searched throughout the Neptunos Seas while fighting some pirates and cultists along the way. After days of searching, they travelled to the Sharukan Seas as they've learned that the Grand Cross of the Sea is now at the hands of the Sharukans. The Grand Cross of the Sea The Templars and the Scavengers dive into the Sharukan Seas and entered his evil domain as they've trespassed in order to find the Grand Cross of the Sea from his clutches before something will happened to the holy cross. They've infiltrated into his "holy" city of the Sharukans and finding a way into his castle as they were shown the way by Lemnos through the dungeons to the sacred altar where the cross was held there. But they were caught and forced to defend themselves until they were taken down by King Shargron's elite guards and taken to the castle where they were being held prison there at the dungeons. As they were taken to the throne room, they were confronted by King Shargron himself while they found the Holy Grand Cross of the Sea hanging above his throne as a trophy and the Templars must recover it. But the Scavengers had already a plan to escape until it worked as the distraction turned away from them and they broke themselves free and fought the ruthless king's warriors while attempting to recover the Holy Cross but King Shargron was standing in their way and Marko must fight him with all his holy might. Despite his best efforts, Marko was nearly defeated and was about to be finished off until his holy Aura was suddenly activated and he swiftly defeated him with the help of Lemnos and then recovered the Holy Cross and escaped his evil underwater kingdom as they swim back to the surface. After the escape with a victory, the Holy Cross has been recovered, thanks for the help of the Aqua Scavengers as they bid farewell to them but they will meet each other again in time and the Templars returned to Salomon Bay as the Holy Cross is now at the hands of the Church and placed it in the cathedral where it brings with hopes and prayers. Their task was complete. But their battle against unholy evil goes on. Aftermath In the 21st century, the Sea Templars have intercepted a suspected terrorist boat at the Mediterranean Sea and foiled their plan and saved the hostages before the Maltese Coast Guards intervene. This brought attention to the UN-GDI but they know that they are now part of the Peacekeepers Initatives as one of its teams. Team Members Marko Ferrumcetos The Aquatoid-like Shark is the leader of the Sea Templar. Marko Ferrumcetos is one of the holy heroes who have fought the Sharukans in the Battle of Salomon Bay during the time of the Crusade. After the Crusade, he was chosen by the Church to lead his team of noble Templars to protect the innocents and battle the evil forces like the Brotherhood of Chaos, the sea marauders and the Sharukans. Octavius Crestolypus The Aquatoid-like Octopus is a noble four-armed Crusader and weapon expert of the Templar team. Octavius Crestolypus is one of the holy heroes who have fought the Krakorusians in the Battle of the Kraken's Belly where he defended the ship of refugees with a handful fleet of Crusaders' ships and ultimately destroyed the monstrous Tentacle Beast of Krakorusia with his faith and fearless heart of a warrior. After a great battle, Octavius became a member of the Templar team to fight the enemies of the Church. Socrates Noberectus The Aquatoid-like Seahorse is the holy Wizard Class of the Templars. Trained at the academy at his younger age, he learned several holy magic spells to heal and to combat evil before he was taken by the Church and learned more about the experience of becoming the holy Crusader as a warrior. However, his teaching with the holy magics brought hope to them and was accepted by the Church for his acceptance of the divine faith. Many years later during his service with the Church, he was chosen as a member of the Templar team led by Marko Ferrumcetos to battle against the evil forces whom would dare to defy all those with the holiness of good. Macarius St. Trygonus The Aquatoid-like Manta Ray is the Rogue Class of the Templars. Macarius St. Trygonus was a common thief who steals from the riches and given to the poor for his good deed. Until one night when he sneaked into the old cathedral to find the missing golden chalice, he was recruited by the Church for his impressive skills of thieving and infiltration as he's becoming a Crusader. After his service with the Church, Macarius was selected as a member of the Templar team led by Marko Ferrumcetos. Lotharius Orcrux The Aquatoid-like Orca is the brave Warrior Class of the Templars. Lotharius Orcrux is one of the holy heroes who have fought the sea marauders in the Battle of Delphina and saved a young boy who will become a Crusader which he trained him well as his little brother after the battle. Then, he was selected by the Church to join Marko Ferrumcetos' Templar team. Clemes Delphinotus The Aquatoid-like Dolphin is the Fighter Class of the Templars. Clemes Delphinotus was a survivor from Delphinian coastal town when the sea marauders raided there and they murdered his parents in cold blood, right in front of them in his eyes. As he was about to be killed while praying for mercy, Clemes was rescued by Lotharius Orcrux and watched his heroic deed by defeating these vile foes and saving innocent lives before he was taken to safety by other Crusaders. After the battle is over, Clemes was alone but it was until he was taken by Lotharius and brought him to the Templars' Fortress in Salomon Bay where he was trained to become the Crusader and learned the virtues from the Divine Commandments. After his training is completed, Clemes joined Marko Ferrumcetos' Templar team to fight for justice and virtues against the evil that destroyed the good people of the seas. Felix Salmocristo The Aquatoid-like Salmon is the Bard Class of the Templars. Felix Salmocristo was a musician who played his tune with his lute at the tavern, playing delicate music and songs about the story of each holy hero of the seas to keep the patrons entertained and enjoying their faithful and normal ordinary days. Then, he was recruited by the Church as he must help the ill bishop at his home by playing his songs of recovery, meaning he exorcised and freed him from the possessing demon and vanquished him back to the abyss. After freeing the bishop from a demon possession, Felix remained with the Church and became the first Crusader who played with music and later became a member of the Templar team led by Marko Ferrumcetos to bring his songs of justice against the evil that silence the tunes of faith. Merlinus Anguillacresto The Aquatoid-like Eel is the Ranger Class of the Templars. Merlinus Anguillacresto is one of the holy heroes who was the watcher from Port San Anguillo. He hunts the sea marauders on his sight with his crossbow, shooting at any of those evil intruders in any distance. He was also once a sniper during the Crusade in the battle against the sea marauders, slain one hundred and eighty of them while he stayed at the tower. After his service to the Church, Merlinus was selected to join the Templar team led by Marko Ferrumcetos to hunt the evil whom are threatening all that is holy on the sea. Oceanus Honoricrux The Aquatoid-like Whale is the Cleric Class of the Templars. Wise and gentle and calm, Oceanus Honoricrux is a veteran Crusader and one of the holy heroes who've fought in several battles on the seas including the Battle of Salomon Bay where he captured their leader and forced him to surrender and routed the Sharukans out of the port city. After his glory days are over and military service for the Church, Oceanus was selected to join the Templar team led by Marko Ferrumcetos as their advisor and the never-ending battle against the evils from the Brotherhood of Chaos and their vile allies. Inspirations * Themed with Crusade with the Mediterranean fishes. * Marko Ferrumcetos is modeled after one of the main characters and bosses named Poseidon from the Game Boy Advance game called Lady Sia. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:The Virtues Knighthood Category:Peacekeepers Initiative